wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmos (AddOn)/Cosmos Patcher
This page is only for historical purposes. Cosmos Patcher To get the Cosmos Patcher you can download it from here. The Cosmos Patcher allows you to keep your installation of Cosmos up to date. Features * An AddOn Manager to help install and remove non Cosmos addons. The manager also lets you protect, disable and enable AddOns and files with in the addons. * Thottbot uploading, if you have the thottbot addon set to collecting data the updater can upload the data for you to the thottbot website. * Optional Installer window that can show you all the files that have been changed allowing you to choose which to install. * Uninstall option that removes Cosmos from the Interface folder. * Option to restore cleaned AddOns. Latest Version Change Log (v3.9.11) * Fixed bug where certain folder names would cause a crash in the nopatch system * Removed revision number and change log as they were not accurate for Cosmos Version Cosmos Patcher Change Log Quick Start Guide *Get the Cosmos Updater from here. *Once you have extracted the exe or app (depending on your platform) place it where you would like to keep the updater. Distro Selection *When you first run the updater you will presented with this window. *Any run after this will not produce the window unless your preferences get trashed or corrupted. *You need to select the Cosmos Distribution that you'd like to use. Locate Cosmos Folder *Next you will be presented with this window. *The updater is asking you to locate where the World of Warcraft folder is located. *In the case of the above picture the Wow folder is already selected. *Once you have selected the folder click 'Choose'. *If you click 'Cancel' then the updater will ask two more times and then quit. Main Window *Once You have located the Wow folder the main window will come up. *If you have already installed Cosmos the top left button will say Update instead of Install. *If you don't have the Cosmos.txt in your Wow folder the updater considers Cosmos not to be installed. Either way it will do the right thing when it goes to update. Checking the Server *To install or update Cosmos click on the 'Update Cosmos' or 'Install Cosmos' button. *The updater will then contact the update server and fetch the necessary information to find any missing or changed files. Install Files Window *The install window will come up and present the changed files that can be installed/updated. *The window is displayed by default with only changed files visible. *You can tell the updater to skip showing the window and install the files by clicking the option 'Do not show this window again'. *You can also show all the cosmos files by clicking the option 'Show Only Changed files' to turn it off. *You can always set these options in the configure window as well. *Once you have selected the files you wish to install then click on 'Continue Install' and the window will close and the updater will install the selected files. Firewall Issues *Depending on your local system's security setup, you may need to open port 8087 for outbound communications so that the patcher can connect to the server. Please consult your own computer and/or network's documentation on how to do this.